Fairy Tail One-shots
by Aphrodite White
Summary: Oneshots of every ship coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: NaLu

**Lunar, you wanted a NaLu? Hope you like it!**

Lucy walked into the guild. Levy saw her and wave. Lucy waved back and came up to her, smiling. Levy giggled slightly, then said "You look bright-eyed, what happened last night?" Lucy blushed and said "Nothing happened! Levy, such imagination! I just had a great time at a restaurant I ate at yesterday." "With who?" Levy asked, intrigued. "Um, Gray." "Gray?!" "Yea, what's the matter Levy? Is it that hard to believe?" "N-no, but…" Levy was speechless. She never thought that Gray and Lucy could be a couple.

Natsu stopped listening in on their conversation. 'Gray and Lucy!?' Natsu thought clenching his hand. Mira saw that he was very angry about something, so she prepared a milkshake and handed it to him. He thanked her and she walked away. Mira knew better then to try to press Natsu for questions.

Happy looked at Natsu worriedly. He was furious, that was clear. His mouth was rigid, and his hair was covering his eyes. "Natsu?" Happy asked. No answer. He sadly turned his head around. Then when he saw Carla, his eyes lit up and he started running to her with a fish.  
**Time Skip**

Lucy was walking home, thinking about her crush. He seemed kind of….gone today. He was there, but it seemed he was very distracted. As she entered her apartment, a huge force collided with her, knocking her down. Scared, she opened her eyes. She gasped. It was Natsu.

Natsu said angrily "Are you and Gray involved?" "WHAT?! NO!" Lucy said struggling to get out of Natsu's grasp. "Then why were you with Gray in a restaurant?!" Natsu said gritting his teeth. "We were talking about a clueless nakama of ours that I love!" Lucy said, regretting what she said the minute it came out. "What?" Natsu said shocked. "I needed Gray's help to find out how it would be best to tell my crush I like him." Lucy said squirming. 'Of course! Gray confessed to Juvia last year! All the girls said something about it being very romantic or something.' Natsu thought.

Natsu let Lucy get up and sighed. "So who do you want to confess to?" Lucy blushed a thousand shades of red and pink. Natsu laughed, then leaned down and kissed her. "You really think of me that dense Luce?" "N-no!" Lucy said blushing and stammering. They both laughed. "May I ask, why Gray? Why not Levy or Mira?" Natsu asked. Lucy giggled. "Are you kidding? They would've bombarded me with questions for the whole day." "I can see that." Natsu replied chuckling.

Natsu took Lucy's hand and said "Let's go eat." "Okay." Lucy responded holding Natsu's hand, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: RoLu

**Mira-mira-rose, I hope you like it!**

Rogue and Sting were walking down Magnolia to their blond friends' house. The Twin Dragon Slayers were now close friends with Lucy. Yet one seemed to love her more than friends.

Sting knocked on the door to Lucy's house. She had moved out of the apartment two months ago. Lucy shouted "Who is it?" "Open up Blondie!" Sting said. The door slammed open. "Stop calling me blondie! You seem to not notice you're a blond as well!" Lucy said. They entered the house. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Lucy asked sarcastically. "We want to hang around here. Sabertooth is going crazy." Rogue said. Lucy sighed. "How long?" She asked. "Not sure." Sting replied. Lucy sighed again, and said "Alright. Sting, you take the couch because you almost burned the kitchen last time. Rogue, guest room." Sting did and mock salute, then lied on the sofa, saying "One steak and french fries with mustard on the double." Lucy got out her whip. "DO I LOOK LIKE A WAITRESS?!" Lucy shouted, causing Sting to shrink back.

Rogue and Lucy were cooking in the kitchen when Lucy said "Rogue, I need a favor to ask you." "What is it Lucy?" "Um….. well…" Lucy shyly replied peeling the potatoes. "Just tell me." "Um, canyoustaywith metonight?Iheardit'sgoingtobeathunderstorm,andi'ms caredofthunder." "Sure…" "You actually understood what I said?" Lucy looked in disbelief, blushing uncontrollably. Rogue nodded. Lucy served Sting a steak with French fries and mustard, Lector and Frosch got spaghetti, while Rogue got chicken and mashed potatoes. Lucy got a snitzel and a salad.

Sting fell asleep on the couch with Lector on his shoulder and a HUGE stomach due to the food. Lucy got ready for bed. Before she got into bed, a shadow-like figure swooped over her. It was Rogue. He lips met hers, and she embraced him. A thunder clashed outside. Lucy started shaking. Rogue hugged her, and whispered something in her ear. She stopped shaking and started blushing furiously. The second time she heard thunder, she didn't shake, she just jumped a bit. She felt safe around Rogue, and she sleep peacefully.

**In The Morning**

"Wake up Lucy." Rogue quietly said as he shook Lucy, trying to get her to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and got up. Lucy went to the bathroom to take a shower while Rogue changed. When they went to the kitchen, Lucy and Rogue's eyes narrowed. The kitchen was raided. Plates were stacked in the sink, pieces of cookies and crackers lay on the counter. Balls of napkins were scattered on the table. Cups were on the ground and the table, each with barely any liquid in it. The refrigerator door was still open. There was Sting, Lector, and Frosch, on the couch, sleeping. They had pieces of cookies on their shirts and they were surrounded with boxes of cookies. Lucy glared at the mess. Rogue shook his head. They both said simultaneously "They're cleaning it up." They mananged to get out of the mess and wrote a note to Sting. It said:

_You made this mess, you're cleaning it up!_

_-Lucy and Rogue_

They left the note next to Sting and went out to a café. All the way they were holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Gruvia

**Vanitas Lunar, Joi Fullbuster, your request is granted! **

Gray was on a forest, relaxing. He had told everyone in Fairy Tail that he had to train alone because he was getting weak. Yet that wasn't the case. He was trying to understand why no one felt the way he did. He shook away his thoughts. 'Of course' Gray thought. 'Who would have the same interests or opinions of a Mage like him…' It started raining. He smiled. It reminded him of Ur and Ul.

Juvia was walking on a path through the woods. She had told her guild that she was going on a mission. She had to lie. She didn't like that. But she had no choice. She had to find someone. Someone that she could talk to. She had to talk to someone about the poems she was writing, the newest things in the guild. She couldn't do this with Lucy or Mira. They all had different opinions. None of them where like hers. This saddened her. It was just one more thing that set her aside from the guild.

Gray spotted a women with blue curls walking on the path where he lay near. Then he realized it was Juvia. She didn't spot him yet. He thought maybe she would start go all fangirl on him, but nothing happened. He didn't want to leave. It was something about how she was looking at the sky that gave him a slight hope that she may understand him.

Juvia noticed Gray, but didn't start to try to kiss him or anything. Instead, she walked up to him and sat next to him. He didn't run. Her eyes lit up. Gray started talking. It wasn't anything important or intriguing. They were talking about water and ice. The majority of the population would've gotten bored in 10 seconds, but not these two. They had the same opinions and ideas, so it was fine. There was no tension, no anxiety, just chit-chat. Then they realized, they finally found someone with the same ideas.

**One Week Later**

Gray and Juvia came into the guild, holding hands. Everyone noticed this, and congratulated them. They were smiling. Everyone knew one thing for sure at that time: they were very happy around each other, and they would be for as long as they lived.

**One Month Later**

Wendy was the flower girl, while Lucy and Cana were the brides maids'. Lyon and Natsu were Gray's best men. Juvia was walking up the alter, wearing a gorgeous veil and a wedding dress that had a sweetheart neck-line. Her hair was very curly, and her eyes were shining. Master Makarov was escorting her. She was glowing. Even Natsu noticed how much happier they were together then apart. Only two weeks ago Juvia joined Team Natsu. Juvia was delighted, seeing that she was close friends with everyone now. Last week Evergreen and Elfman got married, and everyone celebrated Fairy Tail-style. Now it was Juvia and Gray's turn.

When Juvia reached Gray, the priest ( Jiemma ) started the ceremony. After the vows, Jiemma said "You may kiss the bride." They did, and then Juvia threw the bouquet. Mira caught it. The match-maker squealed. Everyone knows she and Freed were dating. And many more were as well.

Juvia and Gray left and Fairy Tail partied until midnight, then they all passed out.

**2 Years Later**

"Mommy! Daddy came back from a mission!" A little girl with long blue curly hair said excitedly to Juvia. "Welcome back Gray." "Hey Juvia." Gray said sitting next to Juvia. "Joi, would you want to go play with Aimi and the others at the guild?" Juvia asked. Joi nodded happily. They left the house and reached the guild in 5 minutes. Everyone greeted them. A pair of twins rushed up to Joi and hugged her. One of them had pink hair and silver eyes, while the other had silver hair and pinkish-redish eyes. "Hello Yui, Luke." Joi said.

They started chasing each other around the guild until Lucy and Rogue walked in with a girl with raven hair and yellow/golden-ish eyes and a small exceed with white skin and red eyes. Everyone in Sabertooth joined Fairy Tail. " Aimi! Akane! You came!" Yui and Yume said in unison. Joi giggled. Most of Fairy Tail were on missions, but at least some were not busy. "Team Aimi, start training please." Master Makarov said. They nodded.

Aimi was the Celestial Dragon Slayer, while Akane was her exceed. Yui was the Take-Over mages that were also the Fire Dragon Slayers, so everyone called their magic Take-Over Dragon Slayer. Joi was the Ice and Water Mage, and, because of Lucy and Juvia's friendship, Joi possessed the Ice and Water Celestial Keys that Lucy collected with Juvia when they were on a mission.

They practiced for a while, and then Team Ikuto came back from a mission. Their team consisted of (Team Ikuto from Shugo Chara) Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, and Ikuto's exceed, Yoru. Aimi and Akane blushed as Ikuto and Yoru came up to help her with her training as Master Makarov requested. Utau and Nagihiko trained with Yui and Luke. Joi and Kukai joked around while sparring.

Later everyone went home, tired.

**ATTENTION: ANYONE WHO WANTES ME TO CONTINUE THIS MUST PM ME. **


	4. Chapter 4: LaLu

**Altairis vogue, I hope you like it!**

Lucy entered the guild. She ordered milkshake, and sat down next to Happy, who was happily chewing on some fish. Evergreen came up and slid on a seat next to Lucy. She said urgently "Lucy, I need your help." "What's the matter Ever?" "I can't talk about it here. Somewhere more private." Evergreen said, pointing to a table in the corner where Bickslow and Freed were sitting at. Lucy nodded, and they both moved over the table.

Lucy sat between Evergreen and Freed. Bickslow said "We want you to join The Rajinshuu Tribe. Laxus is very stressed out now, but he loves to train. He thinks this guild is still too weak, so we would like to prove him wrong. You have impressed him the most, so we thought you would be willing to help." Lucy debated this. After realizing a few things, she cleared her throat and said "I need to talk to Ever alone for a minute." Freed and Bickslow nodded and left the table. Evergreen moved closer and asked "What's the matter Lucy?" "Um, what I say now, I don't want anyone to ever find out." "Okay, what's the matter?" Lucy took a deep breath and said "I like Laxus, and I'm scared that that will show in training, and he will reject me." Ever smirked, than hugged Lucy. She whispered "Lucy, I'm sure that even if he finds out, he will like you back. I noticed that he always had his eye out for you, making sure you were alright." "Really?" Ever nodded. "Okay, I'll prove him wrong." Lucy said as a flash of determination flashed across her face. Ever smiled.

**2 Weeks Later**

Laxus and Lucy were sitting on a tree, waiting for Freed and the others to meet them at their meeting point. Laxus suddenly asked "Hey, I never asked you, how did Natsu react when he found out you left Team Natsu?" Lucy stretched and said "He was ready to burn the guild down, Gray threatening he'll help. But Erza's warning to kill them stopped all thoughts of that. Erza didn't try to stop me, she just offered me a slice of strawberry shortcake." Laxus started laughing, Lucy following suit. Laxus moved Lucy closer to him and said "I wouldn't have acted like that. Actually, I would have gone with instinct and have tried to keep you all to myself." Then he quickly kissed her, and they both stayed close until they got tired of waiting for the others, they went to camp and gazed at the stars until they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: GaLe

Chapter 5: GaLe

Gajeel looked around the guild. Pantherlily was talking to Carla, and Levy was joking around with Lucy. Levy. He loved her. But because of what he did for Lord Phantom, in his opinion, was something unforgivable. Jet and Droy didn't trust him 100%, yet Lucy forgave him. He didn't know about Levy though. 'I should ask someone I trust to. Who? Oh, her' Gajeel thought. He could ask Lucy.

**In The Afternoon**

Lucy was walking along to her house, and slightly giggling to herself. 'Levy is still trying to hide the fact that she likes Gajeel.' "Lucy." A voice behind her said. She turned around. It was Gajeel. "Can you tell me something?" Lucy nodded. He leaned forward and said "Does Levy like me?" Lucy giggled, leaned forward teasingly, and said "Yes." Gajeel gave her a look, and she said "I won't tell." Gajeel sighed in relief. Then he thanked her and walked away. Lucy also left. There was a figure that was out of earshot that saw everything. The figure seemed to misinterpret everything, and a tear slipped out of her/his eye.

**Next Day At The Guild**

Gajeel saw Levy enter the guild, puffy eyes and anger in her body language. She walked up to Lucy, yet Gajeel, even with his Dragon Slayer senses, could not hear why Levy was so angry at Lucy. There was a loud _slap_. It was Levy. She tried to slap Lucy, but Lucy caught her hand. Realizing what she just tried to do, she ran out of the guild and into a nearby forest. Gajeel walked up to Lucy and said "What was that all about?!" " . ." Lucy said monotonly. Gajeel sensed that she was now angry at him, so he ran toward the direction where Levy's scent was strongest.

He saw Levy, sitting near a tree, her hands covering her face. She was sobbing. This hurt Gajeel a lot. He never wanted to see her so broken up. He walked up to her and said "What happened to make you so sad Levy?" "You? Why don't you go back to your girlfriend, Lucy, and leave me alone Gajeel." Gajeel was shocked. "I don't love Lucy." "Oh yea? Then what was all that whispering about last night near the river? You two looked like you were keeping a big secret from someone." Gajeel understood now.

"I don't love Lucy. I needed to know some information from her, and I didn't want anyone to know what I was asking." Levy looked up and asked "What?" "I asked her if you love me back." Levy blushed furiously. She understood. She looked even more sad now. She walked up to Gajeel, hugged him, and whispered "I'm sorry. I over-reacted." "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Lucy, Shrimp." Levy nodded, dried her tears, smiled, and said "Thank you Gajeel." Gajeel carried her to the guild, much too her objection.

She opened the doors, rushed to Lucy, and said "I'm so sorry!" Lucy smiled, and said "It's alright Levy."


	6. Chapter 6: Attention

**Attention: I'm moving to Quotev. Anyone who wants me to continue my stories, PM me. My ID is Grandine on Quotev**


End file.
